Captive Heart
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A missing moment from "Bound to the Vorta". Ezri spends another night with Weyoun - a night filled with seduction and loss of control...
**When I did "Bound to the Vorta", the pairing of Weyoun and Ezri Dax just grew on me. :D This is one of their earliest days before the events of him forcing her to marry him early in the story while she and Worf are held captive. Begins towards the end of the fourth chapter and ends some point before the wedding takes place.**

 **Nothing belongs to me, but I LOVE Weyoun and Ezri, and their actors Jeff Combs and Nicole deBoer. :)**

All of this was wrong. It was just... _wrong_. Here she was in Ambassador Weyoun's bed, and she had given herself up to him without a fight. He'd had her tied to his bed; how could she escape? Even if she continued to resist him, he would have continued torturing her with his fingers that he did until she broke - which she did.

She hated him for this.

Yet her body thrived with the fire that lingered.

His body lay on top of hers now, sweating and sated as she was even though this wasn't what she wanted. _But you do now,_ the darker part of her mind leered, betraying her altogether. She wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment, except for...

"Were you satisfied?"

Weyoun lifted his head then, but she turned her face away because she couldn't stand to see his smug satisfaction. She felt his fingers on her chin, making her turn his way to see him smiling now. "Mmm, most definitely. Have I done the same to you, my dear?" he purred, leaning forward so his nose nearly touched hers. His liquid amethyst orbs held her in place as they did the first time and would keep her prisoner for a much longer time to come now it was clear he didn't want to follow through with execution, instead stick to the decision of "life sentence". That meant he could take her to his bed anytime he wanted, and somehow it scared her more than rotting away in a cell. But her body hungered for more of his insatiable, dark touch. He raised an eyebrow when Ezri didn't answer him, and when she did, it was without a breath left.

"Yes." The Vorta laughed with satisfaction and leaned forward to kiss her gently, rumbling in his throat which Dax was tempted to strangle at some point if she got out of this situation.

"Your honesty pleases me," he said when he broke the kiss. She could taste remnants of herself on him from earlier when he licked his fingers of her essence. "And in exchange for this little cooperation, I will do the honors of delaying the trial. Damar would object, but he can't do anything about it in all honesty. You and your Klingon friend will be kept more comfortably than you are now as long as you remain here on Cardassia. Would you like that, Ezri?" His eyes sparkled along with his broad smile. "I give you my word, my precious. You're mine now, and I won't presume to keep you imprisoned for the rest of your life unless you feel you trust me now to join me. Starting with this one little favor I ask that doesn't involve information from the Federation."

It made her furious that he had the gall to call her precious. How could she believe him after Jadzia's experiences with several Vorta, including him? "What is it?" she asked anyway.

"That you agree to become my bride."

Horror rose unbidden at the response. She felt like she would pass out now, and wanted to very much, but merciful darkness would not claim her as she wanted it to. Weyoun - he - he wanted her to be his _wife?_ Was he that crazy?! Ezri jerked from him, but his body continued to hold her down, and he clicked his tongue. "Now, now, don't do this now," he chided. "Not when we just had a wondrous time. This is a merciful proposition I am giving you now. You don't have to worry about your life anymore, and you won't be a prisoner exactly as you may think."

"I won't do it," she returned. "I'd rather you put me back in with Worf than agree to this."

Weyoun shifted back slightly, frowning now and creasing his brows together in a straight line. "Ezri Dax," he said, offended severely, "I cannot tell you how much it breaks my heart to hear you say that. Not when we are like this." He gestured to their naked bodies and her still bound. "I really don't want to do this to you." His smile was back in a flash. "But I understand how confused you are right now that maybe you need some time to think while I have to get back to work. We can continue later."

It made her furious for him to casually postpone this, and her mind was still reeling even when he slid from atop her and unbound her, gesturing for her to stand and get dressed, all the while feeling his eyes on her as well as the fact her skin was still flushed and her blood pounding...and wanting _more._

~o~

Today has not been good, nor had it been entirely easy to gather enough of what his unwilling betrothed needed before he got her away from the Klingon, whom he let her spend more time with before he was done for the day. He had promised an hour, but knew it would be more. He would make her understand once he had her in his quarters - now soon to be hers, too.

He was thrilled to even decide to take her as his wife, though of course, the Founder's permission came first. The naïve side of him had high hopes she would say yes because he felt like a natural young Vorta again, but the final say had to be hers as to whether or not a consort would be taken in a time of war - and a war criminal, no less; the Dominion representative to have one as a mate and who was just as loyal to her people as he was to his? The word would be scandalous, but no one of his fellow Vorta would dare to question him.

And not even Damar.

He had to tolerate the Cardassian one last time in regarding to the loss of the Eleventh Order guarding Septimus III, and every soldier slaughtered by the Klingons - and a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. Everyone had to make them, but Damar did not understand that. That Cardassian-sized ego had to get the best of him. He was lucky Thot Gor would not stun him with that marvelous stick of his.

Nearly two hours later, he was relieved to finally get away from the command center and meet up with retrieving his bride-to-be from her cell. He had to be back soon because the Founder wished to speak with him, about Ezri no other. The rush of anticipation was there as it had been before, even more when he beheld the sight of her and remembered the thrilling time they had. It had been so long since anyone was capable of making him desire anything like this. Aside from that fact, he could do everything he had in his hand to get her to crack and reveal anything that Captain Sisko and the Federation possessed so the war would be over, and everyone would be happy.

The Trill was still defiant and strong-willed as ever, her loss of control not changing her in the slightest that it made Weyoun feel a little defeated. She was going to be living here with him now, so could she at least show some form of appreciation and a thank you that she was not going to spend the rest of her life in a prison cell.

He never expected to hear what he did, however. "I'll stay here with you as you wish, on one condition." He never thought she would give in so easily even though it wasn't the first time anyone did, but nevertheless, he was happy - and even more when she told him her condition: she would give him and the Founders and their allies every intelligence they needed only _after_ the wedding.

Oh, the passion in his body...

He spoke to the Founder not long after letting her be taken to his quarters for a sonic shower and change of clothes. Let's keep it short that she nodded her permission and her pleasure to accept what the young Trill would give them, and that this could benefit all of them. Weyoun lost his diplomatic shell as soon as he left the Founder alone and made way to see how Dax was adjusting to her newfound yet limited freedom.

He knew that information would not be enough to earn her trust with him, so he had gotten every dress and jewels, even food to eat that wasn't replicated or limited Vorta cuisine. To charm her and woo her would have to do, but he was fairly new to what would be called courtship. It would not be completely business. She was still a young woman, and no matter being a soldier, he gathered normal girls loved what he'd purchased in a day and on such short notice. He could only hope it was worth it. When he finally beheld the sight of her, in one of the dresses and jewels as well as smelling sweetly and decadent of the new fragrance to wash away the lingering perspiration, to which a part of him had been disappointed as natural aromas were more lush than formulated by hand. He was even more so when he could not appreciate the appearance of his bride-to-be as much as he wanted to.

Weyoun did not mistake the sympathy in her eyes when he told her what the Vorta were unable to enjoy given it was not in their genetic makeup. Just what he needed: her sympathy. He couldn't bear her hating him; he wanted her company, maybe more. It was intolerable to live alone at times. Which was precisely why he wanted to marry her, besides for convenience.

Companionship.

He gestured her to sit before him so she could eat as he would not be foolish to assume the Breen kept her and Worf well-fed, not even when they were brought here to Cardassia Prime. To see her gobble a lot of the fruits in front of her as well as drink the wine made him laugh and answer the question that it had been awhile since she'd eaten anything decent.

"It's very...lonely here, at times," he confessed to her. "You must understand why I am looking now to take a consort especially during a time of war. A wife could very much help our cause, especially one from the Federation."

He read all the signs of wanting to run away from him, but she stayed where she was. "Ezri," he begged, refraining from reaching out across the table, "don't be afraid of me. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you're keeping me here as a prisoner."

He almost sighed in exasperation. Why didn't she see that she was NOT a prisoner any longer? "Because you and your Breen and Cardassian allies took me and Worf away from Federation space, thought to put us to death after getting what you can't get on Starfleet! I might as well lost my whole life if not the kind of life you think, the one you thought I was going to lose!" she exploded.

His feelings hurt, Weyoun did his best to keep his outer shell in place as much as he wanted to bend her over his lap - but he was not a Cardassian brute. "This is your life now," he said instead, "and that's that. I spoke to the Founder herself just now, and you need not worry about any details beyond that, or how I did it. You should be grateful that I will not kill you myself. Vorta are not allowed to maim or take lives be it ourselves or anyone else, especially within our own people and allies. We have the Jem'Hadar to do the deed for us."

From there on, the conversation was at an end, and it became more personal on his part when he told her about the origins of his people that she knew before through Odo and Colonel Kira. It was as he told her, he wondered what it was like to have a friend - a _true_ friend who wasn't the troublesome Legate Damar. That she was beginning to understand, but it was plainly obvious she still couldn't trust him. Sighing again, Weyoun reached into his pocket to give her another gift. It was a rare ring, not the one which would presented at the wedding which would be in a couple weeks, so preparations had to be made soon.

~o~

To even look at the ring he gave her - it wasn't the wedding ring, but still...how could she wear this awful thing? It was beautiful, but to know where it came from and who gave it to her made her sick. Ezri wished she hadn't agreed to this, wished she was dead instead of betraying Worf and the others, but Dax inside her insisted on remaining strong.

Two others before her could be telling her that, either Jadzia or Curzon.

Ezri was finishing up her sonic shower and stepped out, looking around to see if her future husband - oh, gods, "husband" - had come back yet. Thankfully not, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. But who knew when he would show up, so she had to hurry. Drying up and everywhere, wondering if he would try anything tonight on her that she didn't want, she tossed the towel into the bin and picked up her sleeping gown which was a soft lavender and loose on her frame. It was nearly twenty-one hundred, and Weyoun still didn't show up. She would be glad if she fell asleep before he finally came...

She didn't, and by that time, the doors opened, telling her he was home. She tried so hard to not think of anything, because thinking made falling asleep very difficult. How could it be easy when a Vorta had made you become his bride against your will?

His soft, mellow voice broke through the air. "Ezri?"

The lights were on low for him to be able to see, but also to make sure he didn't wake her - and she pretended to be asleep, tried not to move, but apparently he wasn't fooled. He was standing behind her, staring at her back and how the covers were drawn up so rigidly. "I know you're awake," he said simply. The tension was getting thicker and thicker when Ezri became unsure how much longer she could keep up the pretense. She gritted her teeth and tried not to tremble as she began to fear his reaction if she continued to ignore him...and the sudden touch of his hand on her bare arm made her flinch and pull away from him, shrinking further into the bed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ezri, your rejection wounds me. Won't you even look at me?"

She shook her head. "No," she ground out. There was a brief lapse of silence before he finally replied, and the hurt was there. Being a therapist, she knew whether or not it was sincere.

"Very well." Yep, his feelings were definitely hurt. She felt the shift of gravity in the bed telling her he sat down, but he didn't lay himself down. Frowning, she mustered up the courage to sit up, turn around and see him dressed in nothing but a plain gray robe, his back facing her and giving her the same treatment. Was he giving her the eye-for-and-eye matter to pay her back? It was childish, if you asked her. However, a part of her felt bad for turning away from him like this.

He just wanted a...friend. Just someone to talk to and make the end of his day better; that was all he asked of her, and she was treating him like this. Ezri Tigan had a heart of gold even before being joined, so why was she being like this to him? She could get through with this; Dax assured her she would.

And it wasn't like he hurt her earlier. He had been very driven, yet he didn't bruise her or break a bone like Worf did. But he was also very possessive, unlike Julian would be...

Ezri pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and instead slid out from beneath the blankets, crawling on all fours until she knelt beside Weyoun. He still did not look at her, continued to stare ahead. His face was stoned, expressionless and hard, his eyes matching...but the one thing that stood out was the streaking shine down his cheek facing her. He was crying; you could never fake that. Somehow she was tempted to do the same, because words never did the trick. She was shoving him away and it was rude. Right now they were not enemies, just two people sharing a bed and getting wed in a couple weeks. She wanted to apologize, to make up for the last few minutes, and hesitantly reached out for the sash tying his robe together, and Weyoun still didn't budge.

Keeping her eyes on him the whole time, she half expected to see a change in facial expression, but he said nothing, not even break his focus from ahead at nothing in particular. She forced herself on and tugged the sash open, then drew open the collar of the robe, exposing lightly defined muscles, further to the left and showing the nipple there, small and pale as the rest of his body. Ezri was tempted to tease it somehow, but something told her now was not the time. Continuing, she pulled the fabric opened wider at the same side, exposing a hip and partial abdomen, and an entire thigh as well as the beginning brushes of black fuzz of the inside of his leg. Weyoun was completely naked underneath. He wanted her, and she turned him down. The sight of his bare skin made her own burn, and each layer exposed made it higher. But he still didn't move, and her patience snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said agitatedly, looking at his face, seeing the tear streak becoming wider. Was it because he was finally getting what he wanted that it made him happier...or was it something else? "Would you please stop behaving like this and help me out? Didn't we have an agreement? I please you, you please me back?"

Now she got his attention. Very slowly, his face rotated in her direction and his eyes casted down, that sly smirk finally showing upon that handsome face - handsome if not for the fact... "I was hoping you would say that," he breathed, leaning forward so his face was less than inches away near hers. "Now, are you going to finish up, or are we going to sit like this all night?"

She didn't realize her hand had frozen in exposing him; only the left half of his body was revealed that his other hand came up and placed itself over hers, helping her shed the rest of the layers, pooling around his waist and covering his growing arousal, irritating the both of them. Murmuring against her mouth in the midst of a shared kiss, he pushed off the robe and onto the floor before them. He broke the kiss and looked into Ezri's eyes, breathless and sizzling. "You have my permission."

"For what?"

"To touch me. You can caress me everywhere and anyway you like." His smile made her melt, her heart pound and the blood traveling through and back do the same. She looked over his amazing body, from the muscles and strength that was actually limited compared to the Jem'Hadar and Breen, but the most unique was the fine, intricate sable-soft hair between his legs. Softer than any other man's she could think of, and she'd never touched that part before, so she chewed her lip nervously as she reached for it, but caressed his thigh along the way. Sensing her anxiety, Weyoun chuckled and helped her again. "It's perfectly alright, my dear - _oh_ , that's right." He sighed and closed his eyes when her fingers wrapped around him and stroked him. The length of flesh was hot and tight, flaring when blood began to swell. Weyoun's pubic hair brushed against her skin, making her nerves tingle pleasantly. He continued to breathe at an uneven pace, but he did manage, "You're doing splendid, Ezri, touching me the way I touched you...now we both know what it feels like, don't we?" His eyes reopened and looked at her, now dark and glittering with lust.

Ezri stopped immediately, making him frown. "I don't believe I asked you to stop," he said sharply, but then he was at a loss for words again when she reached up to touch his right ear. "Oh, forgive me." He inhaled through his nose, his throat visibly clenching and everything telling her his ears were sensitive - and a vulnerable spot - like the Trill's spots were. Ezri hit the dabo number as she realized this could be used for another time.

"Where else do you want me to go?" she asked softly, dangerously.

"Ahh, I do not know. But please, do not stop until I tell you do," he warned, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare disappoint me."

He was threatening her again, but he didn't scare her. She looked over his body again, deciding now was the time to please that one part she noticed earlier, but she started with his collarbones, as much as she didn't want to - but he tasted sweet in a way she couldn't describe, and an unearthly silky smooth feel that you could only dream of. His skin trembled beneath her as she pressed on, and finally a gasp tore from his parted lips when her tongue tasted his nipples as if he'd never felt this before. He stiffened and continued to breath audibly through his mouth that it made Ezri think no one ever pleased him the way she was doing. He was not used to letting another do anything for him.

She was beginning to know him better. Just a little.

"I think that is enough," Weyoun said suddenly. "It's my turn now." Ezri let him pull her gown over her head and wanted to shrink away as soon as he took in the sight of her body even though he had already seen it. His hands were back on her again, caressing her thighs and hips, her back and buttocks, and then back over to her hips where her spots traced the front sides of her body. He'd touched them as means of ruling her and cracking her, getting that confession that she enjoying his torturing of her body - but this time she welcomed it as means of burning her bleeding arousal; she gasped sharply when he ghosted his fingers down between her legs, smoothing her pubic hair before boldly abandoning and going straight for the other prize. Her breasts were fondled again, making her throw her head back when he dominated her again with his mouth on her breasts and hard nipples - and then he was done, too. He hitched her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and let him pull her towards the bed, reversed their positions so she lay on her back. She wept and seeped between her legs now, which his heated manhood got a hold of and made him growl in his throat, primal now and unable to restrain himself any longer.

Weyoun grunted as he slid in easily, her slick nowhere near hurting her as he did his best not to, Ezri's soaked pubes making his just as saturated. "Yes, this is just right," he said as though reading her mind. "I won't be stopping, not even if you ask me to."

Ezri reared her head back as he began to pull in and out like before, making her cry out with sheer pleasure that also erupted in her body and continued with each thrust, sending another starburst through her muscles and system. Weyoun was an amazing lover, but she hated the fact he was still a manipulator of emotions - but his tears at her spurning were truthful, telling her that he had not lied to her when he said he wanted someone to understand him, accept him. It would be two more weeks to come and they would be married. She would spend the rest of her life with him.

His hips rubbed against hers, the movements becoming more brisk that she lost control of her thoughts and focused on him. Her hands found themselves on either side of her head, held down at the wrists by his as his body elevated upwards, his head rearing back that he was losing control of himself now, letting it go with the flow. Her pulse throbbed beneath his fingers, pounding with her heart it was connected to. Weyoun's own heart was doing the same as it would be stupid to think it wasn't. His sex pulsated inside hers, throbbing and ready to burst...and when it did, his seed which entered her channel was white-hot and best not to be seen before her eyes. Weyoun was sweating like she was, coming heavier when his groin tightened and then relaxed when he reached his peak.

He pulled out gently and laid beside her instead of atop like last time, for which she was grateful. "Was it...better than last time?" he asked after catching his breath, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to her when she didn't answer; Ezri was still catching her breath and couldn't speak. He cleared his throat.

"Yes," she answered irritably, but he smiled.

"Excellent. I thought so, too." He moved over her then, his body just beside and still touching her skin. His arm came over to hold her, but for a moment, Ezri resisted with uncertainty. She didn't know why, but to fall asleep with him didn't feel... "Ezri, I only wish to hold you in my arms and wake up with you still in them. Doesn't this feel...impeccable to be in my embrace, in my bed only to wake up in the morning?" he asked seductively against her ear, tickling her with his breath. She couldn't help it when she twitched against him. "Mmm." He purred against her, drawing another response from her.

"I want to go to sleep now."

"Of course. I assure you from now on, you'll be very pleased as I am - as long as you continue to do the same for me." That was all he said before he fell asleep beside her, and Ezri faced him as his arms remained wrapped around her. Before it was her turn, she continued to stare at his face, peaceful and relaxed - she would have added innocence if not for the fact he was far from it - and... _beautiful_.

 **Reviews appreciated as always. :D I know I said it before, but this couple grew on me, thanks to my friend Sensara in the beginning.  
**


End file.
